Haori in Autumn
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Terhitung sejak usia delapan tahun Mikan mengenalnya, namun hitungan itu terhenti di usia enam belas. Kenangannya tentang Natsume terpotong, namun janji yang terikat atas nama haori itu terus berjalan. Diikutkan untuk challenge 'Sebuah Awal'. AU.


Waktu adalah suatu awal. Tiap detik selalu ada perubahan yang terjadi, menjadikan awal yang baru bagi para pelakunya.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), diikutkan pada challenge 'Sebuah Awal', etc.**

Jika ada kesalahan fakta yang mendukung setting zaman dikarenakan kurangnya pemahaman penulis.

**Dedicated to my beloved sister, Rhapsodysiscaa (Selamat atas kesuksesan ujiannya ^^) and Meiko Sarasa (Tantangan menulis dengan prompt 'haori, bodoh, apel dan sakura' aku selesaikan sekaligus ya.)**

Happy reading.

.

…*…

Kembang api.

Satu ledakan keras, api yang berpecah menjadi bermacam warna, kemudian hilang, meninggalkan asap terbal yang bergulung-gulung di langit malam. Begitu seterusnya. Berulang dan berulang. Seolah tak pernah bosan. Namun, entah mengapa mata tak bisa berhenti memandang, mendongak hingga leher terasa sakit dan mata perih akibat asap. Udara dingin tak lagi dirasakan, kimono yang hanya berlapiskan _haori_ tipis seolah menebal—menghalau udara akhir musim gugur Jepang.

Mikan bersandar pada batang pohon apel, mata nanar memandang kembang api di langit, menerawang masa depan yang tergambar di langit malam nan gegap gempita. Perang sudah usai dan budaya barat mulai menjajah budayanya sendiri. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak mereka yang meninggalkan kimono dan menggantinya dengan pakaian barat yang dinilai lebih praktis. Perubahan teknologi terjadi di mana-mana. Susunan pemerintahan pun berubah total akibat bom raksasa yang menggempur dua tahun lalu. Kembang api yang dia lihat pun tak beda, bentuk hiburan baru bagi rakyat untuk menghapus luka lama akibat perang. Segalanya berubah, Jepang mulai meninggalkan masa lampau dan menyongsong masa depan. Memulai kembali sejarahnya dari awal.

Bahkan, seorang Mikan pun turut berubah.

Dia memejamkan mata, mengenang kembali tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu. Tiap kali hari-hari terakhir dalam musim gugur datang, di tempat ini. Dengan _orang itu._

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 7 tahun.**

Gadis itu menggosokkan tangannya yang terasa membeku berulang kali, berusaha menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap hangat. Angin dingin kembali menerpa tubuh mungilnya, membuatnya menggigil. Berdiri di bawah pohon apel tua di ujung desa selama beberapa jam membuatnya kesal. Matanya memandang dengan tatapan memelas pada orangtuanya.

Sang ayah yang menggenakan kimono bewarna putih dengan _haori_ hitam menepuk kepalanya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Keluarga Hyuuga pasti akan segera datang," katanya sambil mengusap rambut anak perempuannya lembut. "Nyonya Hyuuga adalah teman lama Ibumu, jadi kita harus menyambut kepindahan mereka ke desa ini."

Mikan menoleh pada sang ibu, berharap jawaban yang berbeda datang dari wanita itu.

"Maaf ya, Mikan. Tapi jalan dari desa sebelah terputus akibat longsor semalam, kereta keluarga Hyuuga pasti memutari hutan karenanya." Sang ibu berkata. Tersenyum pada putri tunggalnya untuk menenangkan. "Tapi, kau pasti senang dengan mereka. Kaoru punya anak laki-laki perempuan yang sepertinya seusia denganmu, kelak kau harus mengajak mereka main ya, Mikan?"

Sang gadis kecil memberengut sebal. Dipeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat, mencoba mengalahkan udara dingin yang menyerangnya. Rambutnya yang dikepang dengan hiasan bunga sakura dari kain sudah mulai berantakan sejak satu jam lalu. "Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku kedinginan dan lapar. Tidak bisakah kita pulang sebentar? Sudah sejak sore kita berdiri di sini."

Yuka dan Izumi Yukihira saling berpandangan sebelum menoleh pada anak mereka yang tengah merajuk manja.

Izumi tersenyum, mengeluarkan sebutir apel dari dalam lengan kimononya. "Syukurlah, aku sempat membawa buah ini sebelum pergi." Diberikannya buah berwarna merah gelap itu pada Mikan dan menyelimuti anaknya dengan _haori_ yang dikenakannya. "Sabarlah sebentar lagi saja. Jika mereka belum datang satu jam lagi, maka kita pulang."

Mikan mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban. Namun tetap diterimanya buah apel itu dan digosoknya dengan lengan kimono. Bahkan dalam kegelapan malam sekalipun, dia dapat merasakan warna merah ranum buah di tangannya, sangat menggoda untuk dimakan.

Belum sampai satu gigitan diberikan, sepasang cahaya emas menari beriringan dari kejauhan—api lentera pada sisi kereta. Mikan menghentikan niatnya untuk makan, mengamati cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin terang itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Suara tapak kaki kuda dan roda yang menggilas tanah berbatu terdengar tak lama setelah itu.

_Akhirnya tiba juga._

"Ah! Mereka sudah datang," Yuka berteriak riang. Disambutnya kereta yang mendekat itu dengan suka cita.

Kereta kuda itu tampak begitu mewah di mata Mikan, belum pernah dia lihat kereta kuda yang penuh dengan ukiran dan simbol keluarga seindah ini—bahkan lebih indah dari kereta kuda milik Kakek Sakura yang tinggal di desa sebelah. Di belakangnya, beberapa kereta kuda yang lebih sederhana mengikuti. Memang, dia sudah mendengar dari ibunya jika Nyonya Kaoru Hyuuga menikahi seorang pedagang beras dari barat yang cukup tersohor, namun siapa sangka jika keluarga Hyuuga sekaya ini?

"Ayo, Mikan," ajak sang ayah sambil menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya untuk mendekati kereta indah itu.

Seorang pria dengan kimono hitam turun dari kereta, tidak setampan ayahnya dan tampak lelah—setidaknya itu pendapat Mikan. Diikuti oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang segera berpelukan dengan ibunya—Nyonya Kaoru Hyuuga. Ayahnya menjabat tangan pria yang baru turun dari kereta—Tuan Hyuuga?—dan berbasa-basi sejenak dengannya. Mikan bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya sambil mencengkram kimono sang ayah erat-erat.

"Mikan, ayo ke mari. Berkenalanlah dengan anak-anak keluarga Hyuuga!" Yuka memanggil. Lalu pada Nyonya Hyuuga dia berkata, "Biasanya dia tidak sepemalu ini."

Mikan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, merutuk kesal dalam hati atas penilaian ibunya. Bukankah wajar jika seorang anak merasa malu atau gugup saat bertemu dengan orang baru? Matanya memandang penasaran pada pintu kereta, menebak seperti apakah anak-anak keluarga Hyuuga yang disebut ibunya. Apakah mereka cerdas seperti Hotaru? Atau mungkin ramah seperti Ruka? Penyayang seperti Yuu juga sepertinya menyengkan. Lebih baik jika manis seperti Anna dan Nonoko. Dan semoga saja tidak menyebalkan seperti Sumire, Kokoroyomi dan Kitsuneme.

Seorang anak gadis yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya muncul, memeluk erat-erat sebuah boneka kayu wanita berkimono di dadanya. Tersenyum manis pada Mikan. Tiba-tiba gadis yang lebih tua itu merasa gugup.

"Halo. Perkenalkan, aku Aoi Hyuuga," sapa gadis kecil itu sedikit malu-malu, membungkuk sopan dan kembali tersenyum canggung.

Mikan memutuskan untuk menyukai gadis kecil ini. Dia balas tersenyum. "Aku Mikan. Mikan Yukihira. Salam kenal ya, Aoi—boleh kupanggil begitu kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Sang gadis mengangguk riang. "Salam kenal juga ya, Kak Mikan. Mohon bantuannya."

Terbang dan melayang. Mungkin hanya frasa itu yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Mikan kali ini. Dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kak'. Ah, dia benar-benar ingin mendengarnya sejak dulu. Tak satupun dari temannya—yang lebih muda sekalipun—memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Alasannya sederhana, mereka berpendapat jika Mikan tidak cocok menggunakannya. Putri tunggal keluarga Yukihira itu bertekad akan menjadi sosok kakak yang baik bagi teman barunya itu.

"Oh iya, Kak Mikan, kenalkan, ini kakakku," Aoi berkata sambil menarik tangan seseorang yang masih berdiam dalam kereta. "Namanya Natsume Hyuuga."

Decih tak senang terdengar sejenak. Seorang anak laki-laki seusia Mikan keluar dengan malas-malasan. Tampak bagaikan duplikat Nyonya Hyuuga dengan rambut hitamnya. Dan mata merah itu—oh, Mikan merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ingatannya jatuh pada apel ranum yang tengah dipegangnya. Aura tegas menguar dari tubuhnya—meski usianya masih tergolong belia. Benar-benar berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lain yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata terdengar dari mulut anak itu. Mikan memasang wajah 'kurasa aku salah dengar', dan balas bertanya, "Apa?"

"Bodoh. Bodoh dan tuli."

"Kak Natsume! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Dan Mikan memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai anak laki-laki itu—siapa namanya?—Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 8 tahun.**

"_Haori_ siapa yang kau gunakan itu?"

Mikan menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Apel kelinci yang dibawanya dari rumah Kakek Sakura jatuh ke tanah akibat terkejut—dan dia menyalahkan anak laki-laki itu sebagai tersangkanya, mengapa dia senang sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang? Sang gadis menunduk, memandang pada _haori_ besar yang melapisi tubuhnya, simbol keluarga Sakura tercetak di dadanya. "Ini _haori_ milik Kakek Sakura. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu terlalu besar untukmu, bodoh."

"Bukan urusanmu!" sang gadis berteriak kesal. Melihat ke jalanan, mencoba mencari Hotaru yang berjanji untuk menemuinya di bawah pohon apel ini, namun bukannya gadis berwajah tenang itu yang datang—justru orang menyebalkan lah yang menyapanya. "Kakek Sakura meminjamkan _haori_ ini padaku karena udara semakin dingin dan dia khawatir aku akan demam."

Anak laki-laki bermata merah itu mendengus pelan. "Kau itu memang benar-benar bodoh."

Mikan meradang. "Hei, bisa kah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?! Aku punya nama yang bagus! Namaku Mikan! Mikan Yukihira!" sang gadis berteriak kesal. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kapan anak laki-laki itu tidak membuatnya kesal. Sudah setahun sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan, namun tetap saja akur tak pernah ada dalam kamus hubungan mereka—minus jika sedang bersama orangtua.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu bodoh. Apalagi dengan tingkah bodohmu itu."

"Tingkah bodoh yang mana?"

Natsume menunjuk pakaian Mikan dengan dagunya, tepat pada bagian dada di mana simbol keluarga Sakura tercetak. "Menggunakan _haori_ yang bukan milik keluarganya. Tidak pernah ada gadis sebodoh itu yang aku kenal."

Mikan memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lepaskan."

Mikan menggerutu singkat, tak terima dengan sikap otoriter anak laki-laki Hyuuga itu. Namun tetap saja dia menurutinya, melepaskan _haori_ yang terlalu besar baginya dan menentengnya dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya menggigil. "Kau bercanda, ini terlalu dingin! Aku bisa sakit kalau tidak menggunakan _haori_!" Gadis mungil itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggigil akibat kedinginan.

Natsume tampak tidak peduli. "Berikah _haori_ itu padaku."

Mikan memberikannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Menggosok lengannya kuat-kuat untuk mencegahnya membeku.

Natsume melepas _haori_ miliknya sendiri dan memberikannya pada Mikan. "Pakai."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan. Jadi pakai _haori_ itu."

Mikan kembali memasang wajah tidak mengerti atas apa yang dipikirkan Natsume. "Apa bedanya?" tanyanya. "Kau memintaku melepas _haori _Kakek Sakura dan menyuruhku menggunakan milikmu. Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Tentu saja beda, dasar bodoh." Natsume berbalik dan pergi, Sakura mengira pertanyaannya tidak akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut, namun ternyata ia salah. "Lain kali jangan pakai _haori_ milik orang lain. Pakai punyamu sendiri. Jika terpaksa, kau pakai saja punyaku."

"Tunggu!" Mikan memanggil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _haori_ Kakek Sakura?"

"Biar aku yang mengembalikannya pada kakek tua itu …, Mikan."

Dan anak laki-laki itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Membiarkan Mikan yang berdiri bingung sejenak mendengar namanya disebut dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya. Dan dia tertawa pelan, sadar jika dia tak akan pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Natsume Hyuuga. Mengangkat bahu, digunakannya _haori_ dengan simbol keluarga Hyuuga pada tubuhnya. Terasa lebih pas dibandingkan milik Kakek Sakura. Mungkin karena ukuran tubuh tak jauh berbeda. Dan lagi _haori _itu …

_Hangat._

Mikan merapatkan pelapis pakaian itu pada tubuhnya. Menikmati suhu tubuh yang perlahan meningkat.

Hotaru muncul beberapa menit setelahnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus rapat oleh mantel bergaya barat dan syal berwarna merah menyala yang menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga mulut. Matanya memandang _haori_ yang digunakan Mikan, berhenti pada bagian dadanya. Menyipitkan mata tak suka.

"_Haori_ Hyuuga kah yang kau pakai itu? Lepaskan."

Mikan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa semua orang mempermasalahkan _haori_ yang aku pakai hari ini? Tadi Natsume yang memprotes _haori_ Kakek Sakura. Sekarang kau menyuruhku melepas _haori_ Natsume? Memangnya ada apa dengan _haori_?"

Hotaru mengepalkan tangannya di balik mantel besarnya, menggumamkan kutukan singkat untuk anak laki-laki dari keluarga Hyuuga yang teredam syalnya. "Seorang anak perempuan hanya boleh menggunakan _haori _dengan simbol keluarganya saja. Kau pernah dibesarkan oleh Kakek Sakura—itu artinya kau termasuk sebagai keluarganya—maka dari itu aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika kau meminjam _haori _Kakek. Tapi, Natsume, dia …"

Hotaru diam. Memberikan _haori _pada seorang gadis merupakan salah satu syarat klasik untuk mempersunting seseorang. Dan jika Natsume memberikannya pada Mikan, maka artinya dia …

"Hotaru? Kenapa diam? Ada apa dengan Natsume?"

Gadis itu memandang temannya yang kelewat polos—kalau tidak mau dikatakan bodoh—dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Biarkan saja gadis itu tahu dengan sendirinya nanti. Urusan Natsume Hyuuga biar dia yang urus. "Tidak. Kita jadi pergi?"

Gadis berkucir dua itu tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng tangan sahabatnya. "Ya! Tentu saja!"

Dan dia mulai melupakan _haori _yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 9 tahun.**

"OUCH!" Mikan mengusap tulang tengkoraknya yang terasa nyeri—meski tak senyeri pantat dan kakinya. Meringis pelan, harusnya dia menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk tidak serampangan—terutama saat menggunakan kimono.

"Bodoh."

Hanya satu kata saja yang keluar dari bibir anak laki-laki di depannya. Tak ada tangan yang diulurkan ataupun pemberian bantuan, hanya berdiri dengan wajah sinisnya saja. Ah, bahkan Mikan juga tidak ingat sejak kapan anak itu berdiri di depannya.

Mikan menggembungkan wajahnya, kesal mendengar perkataan sinis itu. Berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan menepuk kimono bewarna orange terang dengan obi hijaunya yang berdebu—mengernyit merasakan nyeri di lututnya, luka? "Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu, Natsume!" katanya. Mata sang gadis kecil kembali memandang ke salah satu dahan pohon tempat apel merah bergantung. "Sayang sekali, padahal sedikit lagi."

Natsume memandang ke arah yang sama. "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya makan buah apel sampai bertingkah bodoh dengan memanjat pohon seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja …" Mikan bergumam pelan, ragu untuk mengatakan alasannya, takut jika Natsume akan menertawainya—meski jika boleh jujur, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Natsume tertawa, paling maksimal hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Buah apel yang terlambat ranum itu … kasihan."

Jangankan tawa, sepatah kata pun tak menjadi reaksi dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Mikan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Semua buah apel telah dipanen sebulan lalu. Tapi saat itu dia belum matang. Dan saat dia sudah matang, dia sudah kehilangan semua temannya. Bahkan daun-daunan pun sudah habis berjatuhan. Dan tidak ada orang yang mau berusaha memetiknya karena memanjat hanya demi sebutir apel itu hanya membuang tenaga. Pasti dia kesepian di atas sana."

Mata merah memandang dengan tatapan sinis. "Bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu mengatakannya! Aku tahu aku memang bodoh kok! Aku memang bukan Hotaru—atau kau—yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan sempurna!"

_Haori_ hitam dilemparkan ke muka Mikan dengan semena-mena. Sang gadis sudah siap berteriak. "Natsume! Kau …"

Anak laki-laki yang tampaknya menjadikan kegiatan mengerjai Mikan sebagai hobinya itu kini sudah berada dua meter di atas permukaan tanah, memanjat batang pohon apel yang membeku. Tidak seperti pada anak laki-laki lain, dia belum pernah melihat Natsume memanjat pohon sebelumnya. Dikiranya anak laki-laki itu tak dapat melakukannya—seperti Ruka dan Yuu. Bagaimanapun juga Natsume tidak tampak seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya yang menghabiskan masa kecil dengan memanjat pohon. Membaca buku atau bermain shogi, itulah yang ada di bayangan Mikan jika memikirkan kegiatan sehari-hari Natsume.

"Natsume! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya panik.

"Selain bodoh, ternyata kau juga buta. Aku sedang memanjat pohon."

"Tapi untuk apa?!"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan buah apel itu diambil agar dia tidak kesepian?"

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!"

"Anak perempuan tidak seharusnya memanjat pohon. Apalagi dengan kimono seperti itu."

Mikan menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya akan membenturkan kepalamu ke tanah berulang kali dan membuat isi otakmu tercecer di sana."

"Kau!" Mikan meremas _haori_ milik Natsume yang ada di tangannya, mencoba menahan desakan untuk tak menginjak-injaknya demi melampiaskan emosi. Matanya terus memandang si anak laki-laki dengan tatapan khawatir. Dahan yang semenit lalu di matanya tampak kokoh, kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan hendak patah saat Natsume berada di atasnya "Natsume! Kau tak harus memaksakan diri! Turunlah!"

"Aku tak mau dikhawatirkan orang bodoh." Tangan dijulurkan, meraih buah apel yang bergantung sendirian. Kepuasan tergambar jelas di matanya saat buah itu berhasil dijangkau. Dilemparkannya buah itu tepat ke pelukan sang gadis kecil yang khawatir di bawah sana. "Sudah kukatakan, aku bisa."

Mikan memandang apel dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum lebar. "Te—"

"Aku tak perlu ucapan terima kasih darimu. Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu." Tapi senyum miring yang tersungging di wajahnya jelas mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Pemuda itu mundur perlahan ke batang utama dan mulai bergerak turun

"Hati-hati, Natsume!" Sang gadis menggigit bibirnya. Mengikuti tiap gerakan sang anak laki-laki yang tengah memanjat turun pohon. Was-was tiap kali kulit kayu mengelupas akibat tekanan dari bobot tubuh sang anak laki-laki. Melompat dengan mantap dan luwes, tampak bagaikan sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura yang melayang turun perlahan di musim semi.

Sang gadis kecil segera menyambut temannya saat turun dari pohon, memberikan _haori_ yang dititipkan dan tersenyum kecil. Menunduk malu-malu. "Kau mungkin tidak mau menerima ucapan terima kasih dariku, tapi … terima kasih. Kali ini ucapan itu datang dari buah apel ini. Aku yakin, dia pasti senang bisa turun dari pohon itu."

Wajah dingin mengalihkan pandangan. Berjalan pergi. "Bodoh."

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan lagi, membuat anak laki-laki itu menoleh. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan karena telah memanggilku bodoh!"

Natsume tak menimpali dan hanya berlalu saja, namun Mikan sudah mengerti. Mungkin Natsume tidak seburuk penilaiaannya selama ini.

"Terima kasih ya, Natsume," bisiknya lirih. Apel dipeluknya erat-erat—bersumpah tak akan dimakan.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 10 tahun.**

"Kak Mikan! Selamat sore!" suara manis itu datang dari seorang gadis mungil yang tengah berjalan dengan keranjang penuh apel di tangannya. Senyum riangnya membuat sore yang muram terasa lebih cerah.

"Aoi! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu!" Mikan mendekati gadis kecil keluarga Hyuuga itu dan memeluknya riang. Melepaskan rinduk pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Ah, sudah setengah tahun berlalu rupanya sejak gadis itu berangkat ke kota untuk belajar merangkai bunga secara khusus. "Sejak kapan kau pulang? Kau sudah besar sekarang. Cantik sekali."

Bungsu Hyuuga itu tertawa malu-malu. "Baru dua hari. Justru Kak Mikan yang semakin cantik. Kimono sakura itu sangat cocok untuk Kakak, lho," katanya sambil memandangi Mikan. "Kakak mau ke mana dengan penampilan secantik ini?"

"Aku berjanji dengan teman untuk melihat tari singa yang dipentaskan di desa sebelah. Aoi mau ikut?"

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Ibu membereskan kimono yang aku bawa dari kota sore ini," tolaknya halus. Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apakah teman yang kakak tunggu itu adalah Kak Natsume?"

Wajah kaget yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kenapa-aku-harus-pergi-dengan-orang-menyebalkan-seperti-Natsume sudah menjawab pertanyaan Aoi. "Aku pergi dengan Hotaru dan Yuu."

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir Kak Mikan pergi dengan Kak Natsume, dia juga bilang akan pergi menonton tari singa di desa tetangga bersama teman tadi, jadi …"

Mikan membuang muka dengan wajah gelap. "Tidak mungkin dia pergi denganku. Tidak mungkin—kecuali jika kiamat akan terjadi besok. Apalagi dia selalu mengataiku bodoh. Hah, benar-benar hal yang mustahil jika aku berjanji pergi dengannya."

Aoi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa hubungan kakaknya dengan gadis di hadapannya itu tidak pernah akur. "Mungkin Kak Natsume pergi dengan Kak Ruka ya?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Mereka sahabat dekat kan? Meski tidak sedekat aku dan Hotaru."

"Tapi kupikir Kak Mikan dan Kak Natsume juga cukup dekat."

"Aku dan Natsume?" Mikan bertanya dengan nada sinis, benar-benar lupa jika gadis di hadapannya adalah adik kandung dari orang yang tengah diejeknya. "Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin mau dekat dengan orang bodoh sepertiku."

"Benar. Siapa yang sudi dekat dengan orang yang kepalanya tak berisi?"

Itu bukan kata-kata Aoi. Gadis manis itu tidak mungkin mengucapkan kalimat sekejam itu—apalagi dalam suara anak laki-laki. Mikan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang mata merah memandangnya tidak suka. Di belakangnya Hotaru, Yuu dan Ruka berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat apapun, sibuk mengalihkan pandangan pada ranting pohon apel yang sudah gundul ataupun burung yang terbang ke selatan—apapun, asal tidak pada tiga orang yang sedang diliputi aura suram.

"Ah, Kakak …" Aoi bergumam gugup. Memainkan keranjang buahnya sebagai pengalih. "Selamat sore."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu sering bergaul dengan si bodoh itu, Aoi."

Aoi hanya tertawa canggung saja.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Mikan bertanya, sedikit tergagap karena tak mengira jika Natsume ada di belakangnya. Ah, dia harus benar-benar belajar untuk waspada sekarang—apalagi pada anak laki-laki yang kerap mengagetkannya itu.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Aoi. Aku akan pergi melihat tari singa dengan Ruka."

"Oh, kau dengar rupanya." Mikan meringis, memandang dua sahabatnya yang tengah memasang wajah bersalah—hanya Yuu sebenarnya, Hotaru tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Kurasa aku tahu kelanjutannya. Kalian tidak sengaja bertemu Hotaru dan Yuu di jalan dan Yuu mengajak kalian untuk pergi bersama, bukan? Dan kalian pergi ke sini untuk menjemputku … mungkin."

"Ternyata otak bebalmu itu tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

Mikan mendengus kesal, berusaha beringsut menjauh dari pemuda bermata merah itu dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hotaru—meminta perlindungan. Namun tangannya dipegang oleh sang pemuda dan dicengkram erat. "Mau pergi ke mana kau?"

"Me-menonton tari singa kan?" jawab Mikan sambil memalingkan wajah. Tahu jika dia tak akan menang dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Acaranya sudah hampir dimulai, jadi mungkin ada baiknya jika kita segera berangkat," dalihnya.

Natsume memandangi gadis itu beberapa saat. Mendengus kecil. "Ya, kau benar. Jadi kita akan pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Eh?" Mikan berkata panik saat tangan itu menariknya paksa untuk berjalan.

"Dan kau, Aoi. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

"Ya."

Setengah terseok-seok dengan geta dan kimononya, Mikan terpaksa mengikuti Natsume tanpa banyak berkata lagi—karena tangannya sama sekali tak dilepaskan. Toh protes pun hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri saja. Hotaru mengikuti di belakang dengan aura tidak senang—Yuu memegangi lengannya, berusaha menenang sang gadis, dan Ruka menjaga jarak.

Aoi menggelengkan kepala melihat_ haori_ keluarganya yang berkibar tertiup angin dingin musim gugur, di sampingnya kimono bermotif bunga sakura berjalan mengiringi.

"Kakak, benar-benar sulit untuk bicara jujur ya?"

Gadis kecil itu tertawa singkat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 11 tahun.**

"Kau tahu Nona Misaki Harada? Kudengar dia akan menikah dengan Tuan Tsubasa Ando, putra sulung keluarga Ando yang merupakat pejabat pemerintahan itu."

"Eh? Apa benar Nona Misaki dan Tuan Tsubasa yang itu? Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari?"

"Dan kudengar, sebelumnya Nona Misaki sudah menolak lamaran salah seorang saudagar kaya dari kota! Benar-benar mengagetkan!"

"Ah, apa itu benar? Jadi Nona Misaki benar-benar menyukai Tuan Tsubasa Ando ya?"

"Wah, sayang sekali ya? Padahal Nona Misaki sangat cantik."

"Menurutku mereka serasi. Apalagi Tuan Tsubasa selama ini memang sudah akrab dengan Nona Misaki bukan?"

"Manis sekali bukan, dari hubungan pertemanan yang diselingi pertengkaran kemudian melangkah ke pernikahan, ah, mereka yang romantis sekali."

Sementara Sumire, Anna, Nonoko dan beberapa gadis lainnya menggosipkan kisah cinta salah satu senior mereka di kelas minum teh, Mikan dan Hotaru memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon, _haori_ tua dijadikan alas duduk, diam sambil menyantap mochi pemberian Kakek Sakura. Diam dan menguping, tidak ingin ikut campur pada pembicaraan khas gadis-gadis muda yang berbau romansa.

Namun akhirnya rasa penasaran muncul juga. Mikan angkat bicara. "Menyenangkan sekali ya jika kita bisa menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai seperti Kak Misaki. Apalagi dengan Kak Tsubasa, mereka sangat serasi, meski sering berkelahi."

Hotaru menoleh sebentar pada sahabatnya. Sudah terbiasa mendengar Mikan memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel yang lebih bersahabat, titel sebagai junior kesayangan memang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Gadis cantik itu terdiam sejenak, menimang arti dari kata-kata temannya. "Untuk saat ini kalimat itu belum merujuk pada siapapun bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" Mikan mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ada apa dengan Natsume?"

Hotaru menyuapkan satu potong besar mochi ke dalam mulutnya. "Gadis-gadis di kelas musik bergosip jika kau menaruh perasaan pada Natsume?"

"Menaruh perasaan?" Mikan mengernyitkan alisnya. Serius memikirkan arti kata itu. "Tentu saja aku menaruh perasaan padanya. Dia temanku juga, seperti kau, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire dan yang lainnya—meski aku tidak terlalu menyukai Natsume."

"Bodoh, bukan perasaan seperti itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu? Perasaan apa yang kau maksud?" Merasa tidak akan ada jawaban dari temannya, Mikan memutuskan untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan. "Kalau Hotaru sudah memiliki Ruka ya? Kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil kan? Apa Hotaru menyukai Ruka?"

Sang gadis kecil dengan ekspresi langka itu terdiam sejenak. "Ruka, bagiku dia …" Hotaru memberi jeda sejenak sambil menepuk kantung uang di pinggangnya. "… pemberi keberuntungan."

Ah ya, siapa yang tidak tahu jika Hotaru—dengan bakat melukisnya yang luar biasa—memiliki hobi menggambar wajah sang calon suami dan menjualnya pada para gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan pemuda berwajah manis itu. Mikan sendiri masih belum habis pikir mengapa Hotaru melakukannya—tentunya selain alasan karena kecintaan sang gadis cantik itu pada uang.

Mikan memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak." Hotaru diam beberapa saat. Matanya memandang langit dalam keheningan, mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya untuk temannya yang selalu ingin tahu. "Ruka adalah model pribadi untuk diriku sendiri."

Gadis kecil dengan rambut diikat dua itu ingin bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Hotaru andai saja bisik-bisik melengking di antara gadis lain tak semakin keras terdengar. Menoleh penasaran, Mikan menemukan jawaban yang membuat gadis-gadis itu tampak begitu antusias di tengah jalan. Lebih tepatnya, Ruka Nogi dan Natsume Hyuuga dengan _hakama _paling formal dan tampilan paling rapi mereka. Sepertinya baru saja menghadiri acara formal di desa tetangga.

Hotaru bangkit berdiri, mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak untuk membungkam gadis-gadis yang memuja Ruka.

Ah, akhirnya Mikan mengerti arti jawaban gadis itu sesungguhnya. Dia tertawa pelan, Hotaru memang bukan tipe gadis yang dapat dengan lantang mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia memiliki caranya sendiri. Termasuk dalam mempertahankan Ruka. Membiarkan orang memuja kekasihnya melalui selembar kertas, sementara sosok asli menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Hotaru sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Ruka.

Mikan mencuri pandang pada pemuda manis dengan ramput pirang yang berjalan dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Bingung pada gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba batal menyapanya. Dan akhirnya memutuskan unruk bicara pada pemuda di sampingnya saja.

Cokelat bertemu merah.

Sial, tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Natsume. Mikan mengalihkan pandangan, berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata yang membuat Mikan tingkah tak peduli mikan lenyap, sang gadis menoleh dan langsung membalas dengan teriakan, "Aku tidak bodoh! Natsume kau yang bodoh!"

Dan tatapan tajam gadis-gadis beralih padanya. Berbisik-bisik dengan suara keras, membandingkan kisah Tsubasa Ando dan Misaki Harada dengan Natsume Hyuuga dan Mikan Yukihira. Tapi toh, Mikan tak terlalu peduli. Yang dia tahu hanya memasang wajah sejelek mungkin untuk mengejek Natsume yang sedang berlalu.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 12 tahun.**

"Aku tidak sadar margaku adalah Yukihara sampai usiaku lima tahun. Kupikir namaku adalah Mikan Sakura—karena aku tinggal dengan Kakek Sakura saat itu."

"Bodoh."

"Iya, aku tahu itu memang bodoh—sangat bodoh memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat itu Ayah dan Ibu sedang ada di kota dan aku nyaris tak pernah bertemu mereka. Jadi salah kah aku jika aku mengira Kakek Sakura adalah kakekku?"

"Kebodohanmu itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong."

Mikan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar itu. Iya, salahnya memang menceritakan hal sememalukan itu pada Natsume. Tapi dia lebih suka Natsume mendengar kenyataan itu dari mulutnya sendiri dibandingkan dengan perantara ibunya. Setidaknya Yuka Yukihira tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menambah-nambahi cerita itu sehingga membuatnya semakin terdengar bodoh.

Kembali ke awal, sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai.

Entah sejak kapan Yuka memiliki hobi menyeret anak perempuannya ke tempat keluarga Hyuuga dan memaksanya untuk bermain dengan Natsume sementara dia mengobrol dengan Kaoru Hyuuga. Begitu pula sore ini, sementara kedua sahabat lama itu tengah berbincang, Mikan terpaksa duduk di sudut ruangan memainkan boneka kainnya seorang diri—Natsume hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dari sampingnya. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga Yuka menyinggung salah satu aib masa lalu Mikan.

Sadar tak bisa menghentikan cerita ibunya, Mikan nekat menyeret sulung Hyuuga itu keluar dari ruangan dan membawanya ke pohon apel tak jauh dari sana. Namun tentu saja, itu tak cukup untuk membungkam rasa ingin tahu Natsume.

Mikan menghela napas panjang. Tahu jika keputusannya untuk menceritakan kebodohan masa kecilnya pada Natsume adalah kesalahan yang besar.

"Tidak mengetahui nama lengkapku sendiri. Mungkin itu memang kebodohan paling aneh yang pernah kulakukan," Mikan mengerang singkat.

"Namun aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu juga."

Kaget. Tentu saja, siapa sangka kata-kata penghiburan bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Natsume Hyuuga.

"Pada dasarnya kau memang tidak dianugrahi kecerdasan yang cukup banyak."

Sia-sia sudah dia kaget tadi. Mikan melengos kesal. "Sudahlah! Berhenti membodoh-bodohiku! Lagipula itu hanya kesalahan kecil! Dan usiaku baru lima tahun saat itu, maka wajar saja jika aku tidak tahu kan?!" Disilangkannya tangan di dada dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Yang penting sekarang aku tahu jika namaku adalah Mikan Yukihira."

"Mikan Sakura, Mikan Yukihira, semuanya tidak penting menurutku."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Nama orang bodoh sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk diingat kan? Huh, aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Natsume mendengus mengejek, membuat Mikan meremat ujung _haori_-nya hingga kusut. "Namamu yang sekarang tidak akan bertahan lama. Suatu saat akan berubah. Yang lebih penting adalah namamu di masa depan."

"Namaku di … masa depan?"

Tatapan sinis membodohi itu kembali diberikan, membuat Mikan ingin menggerutu kesal. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya diam saja, tak mau membuat Natsume mengurungkan niat menjelaskan padanya. "Kau lupa jika seorang gadis menikah maka dia akan menggunakan nama keluarga suaminya?"

Mikan mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Ah, kau benar. Aku lupa." Dia merenung sesaat, memeluk lututnya yang berlapis _yukata_ bewarna merah gelap dengan _obi_ sewarna sakura. "Jadi, siapapun nama belakangku saat ini, suatu saat nanti pasti akan berubah ya? Nama Hotaru akan jadi Hotaru Nogi, seperti nama Kak Misaki yang berubah menjadi Misaki Ando, Sumire, Nonoko dan Anna juga akan berubah. Hm, kiranya siapa ya namaku di masa depan?"

Natsume Hyuuga tidak menimpali. Diam-diam memikirkan jika nama Mikan Hyuuga pasti sangat cocok untuk gadis di sampingnya.

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 13 tahun.**

"Ibumu dan ibuku berencana untuk menjodohkan kita."

Mikan nyaris memuntahkan kembali apel yang dimakannya sebelum datang ke tempatnya berjanji bertemu dengan Natsume—dengan undangan sekaligus ancaman dari sang pemuda tentunya. Matanya terbelalak antara kaget dan tidak percaya. "Apa? Apa itu? Perjodohan? Kau pasti bohong kan, Natsume?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Mikan mengerang keras, menarik-narik ikat rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi … aku baru tiga belas tahun. Aku masih sangat muda, masih banyak yang belum aku lakukan—bahkan pelajaran merangkai bunga pun belum aku tuntaskan. Aku belum ingin menikah …"

Natsume tidak menanggapi ocehan frustasi Mikan dan hanya berkomentar singkat, "Tentu saja tidak sekarang, bodoh."

Mikan tak mau membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangga dengan orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh itu. Ditudingnya muka Natsume dengan jari telunjuk. "Pasti kau hanya bercanda! Aku sama sekali tak pernah mendengar tentang rencana itu!"

"Aku juga tidak. Setidaknya sampai kemarin sore."

Mikan mengingat jika kemarin sore ibunya memang pergi selama beberapa jam. Dan dia juga mengingat jika ibunya mengatakan akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk menemui Nyonya Kaoru Hyuuga—hal yang aneh karena dia sama sekali tak memaksa Mikan ikut bersamanya. Tapi, perjodohan? Mikan tak bisa membayangkan ibunya dan Nyonya Hyuuga duduk bercakap-cakap sambil minum teh, merencanakan hubungan jangka panjang putra-putri mereka.

Tidak, sebenarnya dia bisa membayangkannya, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Perjodohan? Aku tak bisa percaya …" Namun dalam dirinya sendiri, dia tahu jika cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi juga. Sama seperti Hotaru yang sudah dijodohkan dengan Ruka ataupun Sumire yang dijodohkan dengan Kokoroyomi. Ah ya, usianya sudah tiga belas tahun ini, sudah cukup dewasa untuk diperkenalkan dengan calon suami masa depannya. Tapi jika itu adalah Natsume? Uuurgh … "Natsume, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Untuk apa?"

Jeda beberapa saat untuk mencerna dua kata yang dijadikan kalimat tanya. "'Untuk apa?'?!" Mikan membeo dengan nada tinggi. "Tentu saja untuk membatalkannya kan? Kau pasti tak mau menikah denganku kan?"

"Tidak juga." Natsume berkata tanpa nada. Seolah tidak peduli—atau memang begitulah kenyataannya. "Aku tidak ada rencana untuk menolak atau menggagalkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini dan mengatakan perihal rencana perjodohan itu kalau kau tak ingin membatalkannya?!" Mikan sudah berteriak saat mengatakannya. Frustasi setengah mati dengan sikap acuh tak acuh pemuda di depannya. Demi apa, yang mereka bicarakan bukan acara makan malam bersama atau rencana mengunjungi Kakek Sakura, yang mereka bicarakan adalah pernikahan! Yang artinya masalah seumur hidup! Mengapa pemuda itu begitu tak peduli seolah itu bukan masalahnya? "Kau tidak menyukaiku kan?!"

"Jika aku bilang suka, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Eh?" Wajah Mikan memerah, pipinya terasa panas seolah ia baru saja menjemurnya seharian di teriknya musim panas. Dialihkannya pandangan pada daun-daunan yang mulai membusuk di bawah kakinya. "Seriuslah, Natsume. Ini bukan masalah sepele."

"Sayangnya aku serius. Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sepele."

Mikan diam, memandang mata merah sewarna api di hadapannya, mencoba mencari setitik keisengan di dalamnya. Namun nihil. Tidak, bahkan gurauan pun tidak pernah terucap dari bibir itu. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja dalam sehari pemuda itu memiliki selera humor seperti ini—meski itu humor terburuk sekalipun. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut itu adalah kejujuran, dan Mikan tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Natsume menarik tangannya, membuatnya mendekat. "Aku menyuruhmu datang untuk mengatakan padamu, jika sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Be-bersiap-siap untuk apa?" tanpa sadar Mikan bertanya dengan tergagap. Terlalu gugup akibat keintiman jarak mereka.

"Bersiap-siap untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Jangan sampai kau menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tak kau cintai."

Sebelum tangan itu dilepas, sebuah kecupan ringan didaratkan di dahi Mikan, membuat gadis yang tak terbiasa akan sentuhan dari lawan jenis itu merona.

"Dan setelah menjadi istriku kelak, maka kau akan benar-benar sah menggunakan _haori_ keluarga Hyuuga."

Natsume pergi begitu saja—lagi-lagi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Galau sejadi-jadinya, bimbang akan perasaannya. Suka? Perasaan macam apa itu? Mikan sama sekali belum pernah merasakannya. Kalaupun pernah, dia sama sekali tak menyadari akan perasaan itu.

Baru kali ini dia benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Hotaru tentangnya, mungkin dia memang terlalu polos—dan bodoh.

Terduduk di tanah, mengotori kimono bermotif bunga sakuranya, Mikan memegangi pipinya. Dahinya terasa panas, seolah ia tengah didera demam. Sentuhan bibir itu masih jelas terasa di sana, membuatnya makin merasa aneh. Jantungnya berdebar keras, lebih keras daripada saat Kakek Sakura akan memberikannya hadiah kejutan ataupun saat orang tuanya pulang dari pekerjaan yang menuntut mereka pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Perasaan ini asing, sangat asing baginya.

Ditariknya napas panjang. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"NATSUME! KAU BODOOOOOOOOH!"

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 14 tahun.**

Duduk di bawah antara tumpukan daun pohon apel yang gugur di persimpangan desa, Mikan menghela napas panjang. Merutuki kerajinan tangan buatannya yang benar-benar berantakan. Tali temali yang seharusnya membentuk bunga sakura itu hanya terlihat bagaikan untaian kusut semata. Dibandingkan dengan buatan Hotaru—atau gadis-gadis lainnya—jelas jauh sekali perbedaannya. Apa boleh buat, tangannya memang tidak terlalu bagus dalam kerajinan tangan.

"Aku benar-benar payah," keluhnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Terdengar suara kertas yang terbalik dari sisi lain pohon. Mikan tersentak kaget, tidak menyadari jika keberadaan orang lain di sana. Disimpannya kembali kerajinan tangan itu ke dalam saku bagian dalam _haori-_nya. Dengan berhati-hati, dia mengintip, siapa kiranya orang yang menempati tempat kesukaannya saat sedang gelisah itu?

Rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya dan kimono mahal membalut tubuhnnya. Sebuah buku tergeletak di pangkuannya, membuka tertiup angin. Mikan tidak perlu melihat matanya yang merah untuk mengenalinya.

"Natsume?" dia mencoba memanggil, namun pemuda itu tak menyahut. Bahkan bergerak pun tidak.

Mikan menjulurkan tubuh, menjadikan lutut dan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Tersenyum melihat sepasang mata yang terpejam. Setidaknya hari ini dia akan lepas dari ejekan bodoh khas Natsume Hyuuga.

Anak-anak rambut itu jatuh menutupi wajahnya, bulu mata lentik dengan alis yang tampak sedikit berkerut. Saat angin berhembus dan beberapa helai rambut akan menggelitik dahi, Natsume akan mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam, membuat Mikan ingin sekali memegang kerutan yang bertumpuk di antara dahi itu.

Gadis itu tahu, seharusnya dia segera menjauh setelah menyadari jika Natsume tengah tertidur di sana. Namun dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan justru mengamati pemuda itu dengan lebih dekat, mengagumi betapa lentik bulu mata dan betapa bersih kulitnya—sangat berbeda dengan beberapa anak laki-laki di desanya. Benar-benar orang yang berkelas. Benar-benar tampan.

Setahun sudah sejak pertama kali Natsume mengatakan padanya tentang niat orang tua mereka. Namun, waktu berlalu, sikap sinis dan ejekan terus dilontarkan, pembicaraan tentang perjodohan terlupakan, atau mungkin sengaja untuk dibuat lupa. Namun, permintaan Natsume untuk belajar mencintainya terus bergema di telinga, membuat Mikan tak bisa terlalu lama memandang wajahnya tanpa merona.

"Natsume, padahal wajah tertidurmu sangat manis, tapi pengapa mulutmu sangat tajam?" Mikan bertanya. Diambilnya posisi duduk di samping sang pemuda yang masih tertidur, kepalanya disandarkan pada batang pohon. "Kau tahu, andaikan kau bersikap sedikit lebih baik saja, sudah pasti aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu—seperti gadis-gadis lain."

Mikan memeluk lututnya, sama sekali tak mengharapkan Natsume untuk menjawabnya. "Natsume, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa kata-katamu setahun lalu itu serius? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" gadis itu menenggelamkan wajah di lututnya. Merasa malu karena bicara pada orang yang tertidur. Namun ia masih ingin melanjutkannya. "Bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang, Natsume? Bagaimana rasanya menyukaiku? Mengapa kau menyukaiku? Bukankah aku gadis yang bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa—seperti yang selalu kau katakan?"

Angin berhembus pelan, Mikan menghela napas lelah. Tahu jika sikapnya sangat bodoh dengan mengajak bicara orang yang tengah tertidur. Namun, apa boleh buat. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menanyakannya saat Natsume terjaga, terlalu bodoh dan memalukan.

"Apakah yang namanya suka itu adalah perasaan aneh di dada? Hendak meledak dan membuat napas terasa terhenti saat orang yang kau sukai ada di hadapanmu? Sakit seperti ditusuk jarum saat melihat orang itu bersama gadis lain? Hangat dan nyaman seperti cahaya matahari musim panas saat dia ada di dekatmu? Hei, Natsume, apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta?"

Mikan terdiam sejenak. Awan berarak di atas sana, membentuk gumpalan besar bewarna abu-abu gelap. Apakah langit resah seperti dirinya?

Ditatapnya Natsume dalam-dalam. "Jika benar seperti itu, maka gawat. Itu artinya—"

"—aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum aku paham artinya jatuh cinta."

Pipinya memerah mendengar mulutnya sendiri mengatakan kalimat itu. Ditepuknya pipi untuk mengembalikan kesadaran yang seolah menghilang. Tampaknya udara dingin telah merasuki tubuhnya, merusak saraf otaknya sehingga membuatnya merancau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

_Ini benar-benar memalukan. _Mikan mengeluh dalam hati.

Dia bangkit. Mungkin memang tidak baik berada di sana terlalu lama. Selain dapat mengganggu tidur sang putra pedagang beras, bisa jadi dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri.

Dilihatnya Natsume sekali lagi, tertidur di tempat seperti ini dengan suhu seperti ini. Alisnya berkerut-kerut, seolah merasa tertanggu. Ah, Mikan baru sadar jika pemuda itu hanya menggunakan _hakama_ yang biasa. Dia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

_Ayo kita lihat, sekarang siapa yang bodoh? _katanya dalam hati.

Dilepaskannya _haori_ yang digunakannya, diselimutinya sang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu dengan kain bersimbol keluarganya. Berdoa semoga udara dingin tidak merangsek masuk ke tubuh Natsume dan membuatnya sakit.

Disibakkannya poni sang pemuda agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, Mikan tersenyum. "Selamat tidur, Natsume."

Saat sang gadis bergegas pergi, tak hanya untuk melindungi diri dari udara dingin yang kini dapat dengan mudah menembus tubuhnya—terutama karena pelindungnya telah hilang.

Mikan sudah menghilang di belokan. Tentunya dia tak mendapati sepasang mata merah yang terbuka dan memandangi _haori_ yang menyelimuti separuh badannya. Dirogohnya saku bagian dalam benda itu, mendapatkan sebuah kerajinan tangan dari tali yang konon berbentuk bunga Sakura.

Bangkit berdiri, memasukan benda itu ke dalam kimononya sementara tangan lain menenteng _haori_ dengan lambang keluarga Yukihira, Natsume mendengus pelan, rona merah di pipinya bukan hanya akibat udara dingin.

"Bodoh."

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 15 tahun.**

Memeluk Hotaru kuat-kuat dan menangis di pundaknya yang berlapis seragam a la barat. Hanya itulah yang dapat Mikan lakukan selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Ia tak peduli jika baju gadis itu akan berlumuran air mata dan ingusnya—dia tak mau peduli.

Gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya akan pergi ke pusat kota, belajar demi negara, itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kepergiaannya. Namun, Hotaru sama sekali tak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ruka lah orang yang satu jam lalu berlari-lari ke rumahnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuh, mengabarkan tentang kepergian Hotaru dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Padahal, sehari yang lalu gadis bermata ungu itu masih duduk di sampingnya di kelas kaligrafi, mengajarinya membentuk huruf dengan benar. Siapa sangka, di balik wajah datar dan suara tenang itu, Hotaru menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar.

Sudah lama pihak pemerintah menginginkan agar gadis itu bersekolah di kota. Hotaru dikatakan memiliki kecerdasan yang langka—atau sesuatu semacam itu. Selama ini keluarga Imai selalu berhasil menghindari permintaan itu dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Hotaru sendiri yang menerima dengan pasrah tawaran itu—dengan syarat keluarganya tak diganggu. Itulah yang dikatakan Ruka padanya.

"Kau jelek sekali jika menangis."

"Tapi … tapi … apa boleh buat," gumam Mikan, melepaskan pelukannya pada sang sahabat. Melihat rembesan air mata yang membentuk noda basah di seragam hitam sang gadis berekspresi datar. "Aku merasa kehilanganmu, Hotaru. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Dan mengapa kau mau pergi diam-diam seperti ini?"

Hotaru menghela napas lelah. Mungkin seharusnya dia benar-benar mengancam Ruka untuk tak mengabarkan kepergiannya pada Mikan. Dia tahu gadis itu akan bersikap seperti ini—membuatnya semakin sulit untuk pergi. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya. "Aku tak mau melihat kau menangis seperti ini."

"Siapapun pasti akan menangis jika kehilangan sahabatnya, bukan?"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah aku sudah mati dan tidak akan pulang." Hotaru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku roknya, menyeka air mata Mikan dan memencet hidungnya. "Berhentilah menangis. Aku akan pulang jika orang-orang kota itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dariku."

Mikan mengusap matanya, mencoba meredakan air mata yang seolah menganak sungai. "Dan, berapa lama itu?"

"Tidak akan lama. Aku janji." Gadis itu menepuk pundak Mikan. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau yang bodoh dan ceroboh sendirian terlalu lama tanpa pengawasan? Desa bisa hancur jika kau dibiarkan berkeliaraan seenaknya."

"Hotaru kejam!" Senyum kecil tersunggung di wajah Mikan. Rasa percaya mulai tumbuh di hati gadis mungil itu. Hotaru pasti akan pulang, dan dia hanya perlu menunggu. "Kau sahabat terbaikku, Hotaru."

"Kau juga."

Wajah penuh harap ditampilkan. "Hotaru …"

"Kau adalah sahabat paling bodoh yang aku miliki."

"Kejaaaaaam …"

"Dan sahabat satu-satunya." Hotaru menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Tapi aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Dua gadis itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sedih.

Hotaru mengacak rambut Mikan yang dihiasi dengan jepit rambut warna merah muda—hadiahnya untuk Mikan di ulang tahunnya yang lalu, dibuat bersama di rumah Kakek Sakura sambil tertawa. Hotaru berbisik di telinga sahabatnya, pelan, hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saja.

"Jadi, jangan pernah berubah, Mikan. Aku boleh saja menggunakan baju barat dan bersikap seperti gadis-gadis Eropa. Tapi tidak denganmu. Tetaplah bertahan dengan kimono itu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang cerewet dan menyebalkan, yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, yang peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya. Jadilah Mikan yang disayangi semua orang."

Mikan ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya dan kembali menangis andai kata supir kereta yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Hotaru tidak memasang wajah kesal karena waktu yang dijanjikan sudah berlalu hampir setengah jam.

Hotaru mengangguk singkat pada pria itu—isyarat jika dia akan segera datang. Diberikannya senyum tipis nan langka pada sang sahabat dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Mikan."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Hotaru. Berjuanglah di ibu kota."

"Ya."

Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kereta kuda yang menunggunya, matanya menangkap sekilas sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri menyilangkan tangan tak jauh dari kereta kuda. Langkahnya kembali terhenti.

Dia tak menoleh, begitu pula pemuda itu, namun mereka sama-sama tahu, mereka saling menjadi pusat atensi satu sama lain.

"Perang akan segera mencapai puncaknya," Hotaru berkata.

"Aku tahu," jawab pemuda itu dingin. "Dan aku juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak."

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah aku menitipkan Mikan padamu?" sang gadis bertanya. "Aku akan berjuang dan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin, menggantikanmu menjaganya jika saat itu telah tiba."

"Apa ini barter?"

"Hanya kerja sama kecil," ralat Hotaru. "Untuk menjaga Mikan."

"Baiklah, aku terima kalau begitu."

Hotaru tersenyum kecil, sedikit merasa lega. Dia tak akan bisa menjaga Mikan selama di perantauan, tapi gadis ceria tidak akan sendirian di tempat ini—setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Natsume Hyuuga memang bukan orang favorit Hotaru Imai—malah sebaliknya—namun jika dia mampu untuk menjaga Mikan, maka Hotaru akan menyerahkan gadis kesayangannya pada pemuda itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

Langkah kakinya terasa mantap saat mendekati kereta kuda dengan kusir sinis yang tak sabar menunggu. Tak lagi mau menengok ke belakang—takut keyakinannya akan goyah. Di dalam kereta, dia duduk dengan tangan terpangku pada paha, mata memandang pemandangan yang ada sepanjang jalan, kebanyakan hutan dan lahan pertanian. Tak jauh berbeda dengan desanya. Tempat dia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tak berguna. Dia memejamkan mata. Mengenang kenangan bersama teman-temannya di desa selama beberapa tahun terakhir—masa-masa indahnya.

Senyum kecil nan langka kembali terukir.

"Kau sudah meminta Mikan untuk menjadi pendampingmu sejak usia delapan tahun—dengan _haori_ itu sebagai perantaranya—walau Mikan mungkin belum menyadarinya, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab, Natsume Hyuuga."

.

…*…

.

**Mikan Yukihira, 16 tahun.**

Belum pernah terpikir sebelumnya—benar-benar sedikitpun tak terlintas—jika dia akan berjalan dengan suka rela di samping Natsume Hyuuga, dengan tenang, tanpa bertengkar satu patah kata pun. Pohon apel tua di tepi desa sudah rontok semua daunnya, membuat langkahnya dengan _geta_ menjadi tak terdengar akibat teredam tumpukan daun yang mulai membusuk di bawahnya.

Mata memandang sedih pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau akan benar-benar pergi? Bukankah prajurit yang pergi berperang akan sulit untuk kembali lagi? Maksudku …"

"_Kokumin fuku_ sudah kudapatkan pagi ini. Seminggu dari sekarang pelatihan di pusat kota akan segera dimulai."

Mikan menundukkan wajah kembali. "Jadi, kau akan segera pergi, benar?"

"Dua hari lagi. Perjalanan ke kota tidak singkat."

Sang gadis menggenggam kimononya erat. Matanya diarahkan pada tanah. "Tapi mengapa … mengapa harus kau yang pergi? Kau masih sangat muda dan sangat berbakat—dalam berbagai hal. Seharusnya kau masih menuntut ilmu dan … dan …" sang gadis kehilangan kata-katanya. "Seharusnya kau tidak pergi, Natsume …"

"Ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk berperang. Dan tidak ada anggota keluarga laki-laki lain dalam keluargaku." Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Mikan, menemukan setetes air jatuh dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipi sang gadis. "Aku harus pergi."

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya, tak peduli kata-kata Hotaru yang mengatakan wajahnya sangat buruk saat dia menangis. Ia hanya ingin agar Natsume tahu bagaimana perasaannya. "Kalau kau pergi, maka aku … bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang akan menjadi teman bertengkarku lagi? Siapa yang akan mengataiku bodoh lagi? Hotaru sudah pergi ke ibu kota untuk belajar di sana dan belum kembali. Yuu dan Ruka pun akan berangkat sebagai seorang prajurit perang—sama sepertimu. Anna dan Nonoko akan menjalani pelatihan geisha. Sumire akan menikah. Siapa yang akan menemaniku di sini? Siapa?"

"Masih ada Aoi kan?"

"Dia terlalu baik—tidak seperti kau. Dia tidak mungkin mengataiku bodoh."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau tidak suka dikatai bodoh."

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa yang rela dikatai bodoh?! Meski aku memang bodoh, aku tak sudi dikatai bodoh tahu!" Tangis Mikan pecah. Akalnya hilang sudah. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis. Bersyukurlah saat itu udara sudah mendingin, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan. "Jika tidak ada kau yang mengataiku bodoh, maka … pasti semuanya akan terasa membosankan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi … aku masih belum mau berpisah."

Tawa lirih itu terdengar dari bibir Natsume. Terlalu aneh hingga membuat Mikan menghentikan tangisnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan tidak menangis separah ini saat mengantar Hotaru pergi setahun lalu."

"Itu … itu … "

Sebuah _haori_ diselimutkan di pundaknya. Natsume memandang mata cokelatnya dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha menembus sepasang netra itu, melihat langsung ke dalam hati sang gadis. "Mikan, kau sudah tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari arti dari menggunakan _haori_ dengan lambang keluarga orang lain, bukan?"

Sang gadis mendongak, rona sedikit muncul di pipinya yang dipenuhi bercak air mata. "Menggunakan _haori_ adalah bukti ikatan keluarga …"

"Kutitipkan _haori_ ini padamu. Gunakan tiap kali kau akan pergi ke luar."

Mikan menghapus air matanya. "Natsume, kau …"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang lagi—seperti katamu. Tapi, meski aku tidak pulang, kau harus ingat. Kau sudah kuikat menjadi keluargaku dengan _haori_ ini." Ditepuknya pundak sang gadis pelan. "Namun jika kau memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan kekeluargaan dengan orang lain, aku tak akan mencegahmu. Jangan tunggu aku."

"Aku akan terus menunggumu!" Sang gadis memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat, menahan goncangan akibat tangis yang ditahan. Suaranya berubah serak dan tak enak didengar, namun dia tetap bicara. Dia harus mengatakannya kali ini, jika tidak, maka dia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakannya. "Meski kau tak lama. Meski kau tak kembali. Meski kau mati sekalipun, aku akan terus menunggumu."

Natsume mendengus pelan. "Dasar bodoh. Tak ada gunanya menunggu yang tak pasti."

"Itu tidak benar!" Mikan berteriak. "Sesuatu yang berharga selalu pantas untuk ditunggu! Dan kau … kau berharga untukku …"

Mikan menangis sesenggukan saat itu. Air mata jatuh dan tak berhenti mengalir, bahkan hingga sang pemuda memeluknya singkat dan pergi, kembali ke rumahnya, mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk kepergiannya. Tak ada kata pencegahan yang terucap kembali, Mikan melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung lengan kimono Natsume, membiarkannya berlalu.

Dua hari setelahnya, pelepasan besar-besaran para prajurit yang yang akan pergi berperang dilakukan. Banyak pemuda yang berbaris, Yuu dan Ruka ada di dalamnya—dan tentu saja Natsume. Banyak yang berwajah bangga, namun ada juga yang ragu. Para pengantar berdiri di tepi-tepi jalan, memandang keluarga dan sahabat mereka merapikan barisan, siap mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Jepang. Mikan salah satunya, menggunakan kimono putih dengan gambar angsa, berdiri di tepi jalan, mencari rambut hitam yang akrab di matanya.

Tertangkap. Berada di baris paling depan. Wajahnya mendongak tanpa ekspresi, _kokumin fuku _yang membalut tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat gagah. Simbol keluarga dipakai di dada, senapan tergantung di pundak, belati tua diselipkan di pinggang.

Sekarang, dia bukan lagi Natsume Hyuuga, putra sang pedagang beras dari barat yang cerdas dan berlidah tajam. Sekarang dia adalah seorang prajurit.

Mikan menangis, dia bahkan sudah kehilangan sosok itu bahkan sebelum barisan berjalan meninggalkan desa.

Suara langkah kaki serempak mulai terdengar, Mikan berbalik, siap kembali ke rumahnya. Tak ingin melihat perpisahan yang nyata terjadi.

Hampir dua per tiga dari pasukan yang berperang tak dapat kembali ke keluarganya. Dan Mikan akan selalu berdoa, Natsume ada dalam sepertiga lainnya. Dia tak akan berhenti berdoa. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, dia akan terus berdoa hingga Dewa pun bosan mendengarnya, dan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaannya.

Rumah dan pohon yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan terasa memburam, tertutup oleh air mata yang merebak tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kekasihnya sudah pergi. Pergi dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Kepergian yang mungkin tak akan diiringi dengan kepulangan.

Isak tangis itu semakin keras terdengar.

.

…*…

.

Hanya sampai usia enam belas saja Mikan bisa mengingat kebersamaan mereka, karena hitungannya terhenti di saat itu.

Setelah kepergiannya, tahun demi tahun berlalu hanya dengan sedikit kejadian berarti. Rutinitas yang terus berulang. Berbelanja dengan Aoi di pagi hari, mengajar murid-murid menari di siang hari, membantu ibunya memasak di sore hari, dan berdoa di malam hari. Kadang, disempatkannya pula untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, menemani Aoi merangkai bunga atau sekedar mengobrol dengan Kaoru Hyuuga.

Hotaru kembali setahun kemudian. Sudah tak dapat dikenali dengan wajah yang semakin anggun dan pakaian barat yang dikenakannya. Tak sekalipun gadis itu sudi mengungkit-ungkit tentang para pejuang yang dikirim ke medan perang. Bahkan keberadaan Ruka pun tak ditanyakannya. Mungkin dia sudah tahu, atau mungkin dia sempat bertemu dengan pemuda itu sejenak di ibukota. Mikan juga tak mau mengungkitnya.

Setahun lagi berlalu, Ruka pulang ke desa dengan kaki yang cacat. Sebuah peluru bersarang di sana, membuatnya tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi. Namun Hotaru masih menerimanya, memapahnya dengan sabar dan membantunya melalui hari-hari terburuknya. Sebulan kemudian upacara pernikahan sederhana dilakukan di kuil desa.

Saat itulah satu-satunya kabar tentang Natsume terdengar. Ruka lah yang menjadi sumber utamanya. Naik jabatan dan dipindahkan ke batelion lain yang jauh lebih kuat, memimpin satu pasukan untuk mempertahankan wilayah jauh di selatan sana. Selain itu, tak ada lagi kabar tentangnya yang terdengar.

Waktu berlalu, Aoi melangkahinya menjalin rumah tangga, Mikan memeluknya penuh haru—iri akan kecantikan sang gadis dengan kimono pengantinnya. Disusul oleh kematian Kakek Sakura yang diiringinya dengan tangis duka.

Bisik-bisik tak sedap tentangnya mulai terdengar, orang tuanya hanya dapat menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, 'Mereka hanya bicara tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menempuh jalan ini, maka kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya, Mikan.'

Keberadaan seorang Natsume Hyuuga seolah menghilang. Tak seorang pun yang mengingat tentang pemuda berambut hitam yang dulu kerap dibisikkan dengan namanya. Atau mungkin mereka ingat, namun mereka berusaha melupakannya.

Perang usai dua tahun lalu, satu per satu prajurit yang selamat pulang ke rumahnya. Mikan menghitung, tak sampai seperlima yang kembali—lebih buruk dibanding yang didengarnya dulu. Dan Natsume tak ada di antara mereka yang kembali di tahun keempat itu. Doa masih senantiasa disenandungkan, tatapan mengintimidasi para tetangganya berubah sendu tiap kali melihat sang gadis berdiri di pohon apel ujung desa, menunggu sosok kekasihnya pulang—dan berakhir dengan tangan kosong setiap sorenya.

Dan tak terasa, delapan tahun berlalu begitu saja sejak ia melihat punggung dengan _kokumin fuku _itu melangkah pergi.

"Kau melamun."

Sebuah _ringo ame_ disodorkan ke bawah hidungnya. Mikan berkedip sejenak. Tersenyum kecil pada pria di hadapannya. "Aku masih selalu terkejut tiap kali kau datang. Aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu."

"Itu karena kau bodoh," sinis jawaban sang pria.

Mikan memutar matanya bosan. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Jangan sebut aku bodoh." Namun permen apel itu diterima dengan senang hati. "_Ringo ame _di musim gugur. Waktu pun sepertinya mengubah beberapa kebiasaan lama, bukan?"

Satu helai daun melayang turun, terlambat untuk gugur. "Semuanya sudah berubah. Aku nyaris tak dapat mengenali tempat ini lagi."

"Desa ini sudah berkembang." Mikan mengakui, berusaha terdengar antusias. "Pemerintah tampaknya benar-benar tengah berusaha untuk membangun wilayah-wilayah pedesaan. Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi, desa ini pun semakin besar. Banyak orang datang ke tempat ini untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka setelah peperangan usai."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Memandang langit yang masih dihiasi oleh berbagai bunga api. "Banyak kebudayaan barat yang masuk setelah perang. Modernisasi terjadi di mana-mana, di berbagai sektor. Gadis-gadis muda sudah tak malu lagi mempertontonkan kaki mereka di depan umum, para pemuda lebih senang menggunakan jas dibandingkan _hakama_. Jepang sedang melangkah menuju jalan baru. Hal baik, andai saja mereka tidak melupakan Jepang lama yang penuh dengan adat dan budaya terlalu cepat."

"Ini adalah awal yang baru bagi Jepang. Segalanya telah berubah."

"Tidak juga." Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Satu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sementara yang lain dengan pandangan tenang. "Kau masih tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Hotaru yang memintanya."

Senyum sinis itu tersungging sejenak. "Wanita itu selalu tahu apa yang lebih baik untukmu dibandingkan dirimu sendiri."

Mikan melipat tangannya di dada. Tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mengenai perubahan ini akan dibawa. "Dengan kata lain, kau mau mengataiku bodoh lagi, bukan?"

Dengusan singkat itu diutarakan sebagai jawaban.

Mikan merutuk singkat, mengambil jarak satu langkah dari pria di sampingnya sebagai wujud atas kekesalan. Matanya kembali memandang pada langit malam. Kembang api sudah berhenti dinyalakan. Hanya kabut asapnya saja yang tertinggal di udara, membuatnya tampak bagaikan pelapis tipis sebelum angkasa.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya, aku pun juga berubah."

Pria di sampingnya memandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Jika kau berubah, maka akulah salah satu orang yang tidak melihatnya."

"Tentu saja kau melihatnya!" protes sang wanita sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Karena kau lah yang membuatku berubah."

"Oh," hanya komentar singkat itu saja yang diucapkan oleh sang pria muda. Namun Mikan tahu pasti jika pria itu mengerti akan 'perubahan' yang dimaksudkannya. "Kau sudah mengalaminya. Perubahan yang selalu terjadi pada setiap wanita dewasa yang telah menikah."

"Ya. Tidak selamanya aku akan selalu menjadi seorang gadis kecil."

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang memesona."

Anggukan kecil dengan rona di pipi diberikan. Udara terasa dingin. Membekukan telapak tangannya yang tak terlindung. Diliriknya sebuah telapak tangan lain yang tak jauh dari tangannya, tampak hangat meski tidak terlindung. Ah, jika dia ingat-ingat, telapak tangan itu memang selalu hangat. Perlahan, digenggamnya telapak tangan yang lain itu, memalingkan wajah yang malu akan sikapnya.

Kepala pemilik telapak tangan hangat itu menoleh.

"Aku kedinginan," dia memberi alasan. Bersyukur malam telah larut sehingga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Matanya dialihkan pada tanah, berusaha mencari topik untuk mengalihkan suasana yang berubah sunyi. "Sekarang sudah musim gugur lagi, ya?" ia bertanya.

"Ya. Musim dingin akan segera tiba dalam beberapa minggu."

Mikan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu sejak saat itu."

"Sudah delapan tahun bukan?" pria muda itu bersandar di samping sang gadis, merapatkan _haori_-nya. Tangan masih saling bertahut, menyamakan suhu tubuh pada dua manusia itu. "Pergi berperang, meninggalkanmu, terserang wabah penyakit, nyaris mati dan akhirnya pulang. Kupikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi saat aku kembali dua tahun lalu."

Mikan menoleh cepat. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang. "Kukatakan saja, aku memang bodoh. Namun aku bukan orang yang mudah beralih hati." Dieratkannya genggaman mereka, seolah tak ingin terlepas lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kan, sebelumnya? _Meski kau tak lama. Meski kau tak kembali. Meski kau mati sekalipun, aku akan terus menunggumu._"

"Dan kurasa aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu," pria itu berkata. "_Tak ada gunanya menunggu yang tak pasti."_

"_Sesuatu yang berharga selalu pantas untuk ditunggu. Dan kau berharga untukku, Natsume."_

Mata merah itu memandang wajah sang wanita dalam-dalam, menikmati raut bahagia yang tampak di sana."Itulah kebodohanmu. Gadis lain mana ada yang mau menunggu sekian lama demi seseorang yang tidak jelas hidup matinya."

"Tapi, kau menyukai kebodohanku bukan?"

"Ya"

Tautan tangan itu semakin mengerat. Mikan tersenyum kecil pada pria di sampingnya. Mengangguk pelan dan berkata. "Terima kasih karena kau telah pulang untuk menghentikan penantianku. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan banyak cinta dan kasih sayang untukku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima setiap kobodohan yang selama ini kulakukan." Mata cokelat itu menunduk malu. "Aku adalah wanita paling beruntung di muka bumi."

Sang pria hanya diam. Tak pandai menyatakan cinta dalam balutan kata. Biarlah wanita di sampingnya menyimpulkan sendiri dari sikapnya. Pria muda itu mengeratkan tangan mereka. "Sudah malam. Ayo pulang sebelum kau sakit, Mikan."

"Ya, Natsume."

Dua _haori _berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur. Tak tampak memang, kegelapan malam menghilangkan tiap detail yang seharusnya tertangkap mata. Termasuk lambang keluarga yang tergambar di dada.

Lambang dada keluarga Hyuuga.

Waktu baginya merupakan suatu awal, awal yang menjanjikan tiap kisah berbeda di tahun berikutnya. Kelahiran dan kematian, kedatangan dan kepergian. Waktu akan selalu bergulir, musim akan terus berganti hingga tiba di musim yang sama –namun dengan tahun yang berbeda. Tiap saat, tiap tahu, tiap bulan, tiap hari, bahkan tiap detik pun, adalah waktu yang berbeda. Menunjukkan kisah yang berbeda dan menciptakan tiap awal yang berbeda.

Dan kau baru saja membaca sebuah kisah dari seorang wanita. Sesungguhnya, kisah itu hanyalah awal sebuah kisah panjang tentang kehidupan seorang wanita dengan identitasnya yang baru. Dan dia adalah …

… Mikan Hyuuga, 24 tahun.

.

…END…

.

Haori: jaket pelapis kimono.

Ringo ame: Permen apel (Biasanya disajikan saat festival musim panas).

Hakama: Pakaian khas Jepang yang bentuknya seperti rok, biasa dipakai oleh seorang samurai pada zaman dulu.

Kokumin fuku: seragam rakyat. Pakaian yang diberikan pada laki-laki pada masa showa untuk membela negara.

.

**A/N**

**Halo aku Hime Hoshina, salam kenal.**

**Aku mau mampir sejenak ke fandom ini dan berintirahat dari fandom rumah (serta melupakan beberapa FF yang masih berjalan). Sudah lama rasanya tidak baca lagi komik Alice Academy, padahal komik ini sempat menguasai hati sampai beberapa tahun lamanya. Dan iya, aku tahu kok, Natsume lebih suka memanggil Mikan dengan sebutan jelek dibanding bodoh. Hanya karena prompt saja aku mengubahnya #ukh**

**Awalnya aku berencana membuat kisah ini sepanjang 3K, tapi memang pada dasarnya aku suka kisah galau dan sedang kebawa nulis panjang, entah mengapa kisah ini jadi sepanjang 10K, hahaha. #salahkumemang**

**Untuk Rhapsodysiscaa, selamat atas ujiannya ya. Aku sudah penuhi janjiku dengan membuat FF ini kan? Hehehe. Semoga bisa meningkatkan jam terbangnya dalam dunia menulis ya.**

**Dan untuk Meiko, kamu adik yang tega sama kakaknya sendiri. Prompt darimu sebenarnya sederhana, cuma ide yang muncul semuanya bikin galau #salahkujugasih.**

**Oh ya, di bawah ini ada sequel singkat (Nggak singkat juga sih) tentang Hotaru sama Ruka (Aku cinta banget sama mereka~~) mohon dibaca juga ya ^^. Dan aku juga minta kritik dan sarannya.**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Hotaru memandang kimono bewarna ungu gelap bermotif bunga-bunga kecil yang ada di hadapannya, lengkap dengan obi hitam dan hiasan kepala berupa jepit berbentuk mawar liar. Memiringkan kepala sejenak dengan wajah menilai. Memandanginya lama-lama.

"Kupikir, karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian barat sebagai pakaian sehari-hari, setidaknya kau ingin mencoba menggunakan kimono lagi saat perayaan seperti ini," Ruka berkata ragu-ragu. Tak dapat menebak apakah wajah datar yang ditampilkan istrinya adalah wajah senang ataukah tidak. "Tapi jika kau memang tidak ingin, maka kau tidak harus menggunakannya. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Hotaru terdiam sejenak, meraba kain sutera yang terasa lembut di ujung jarinya. Kain berkualitas tinggi yang langka. "Ini pasti mahal."

"Tidak terlalu," Ruka menjawab cepat. Sudah hapal benar pada tabiat istrinya yang terlalu mencintai uang. "Aku membelinya dari sisa uang yang kudapatkan saat menjadi prajurit dulu. Dan memang sudah lama aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah kimono—meski kau selalu menolaknya."

Wanita cantik bermata ungu itu terdiam kembali. "Apakah kau berpikir aku cocok menggunakan kimono mewah seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada wanita Jepang yang tidak cocok menggunakan kimono. Tapi kau beda." Ruka memandang wajah Hotaru sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau sangat memesona jika menggunakan kimono. Aku tak akan pernah lupa betapa cantiknya kau saat menggunakan kimono seperti ketika kita masih anak-anak."

"Oh," singkat Hotaru menimpali. Terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu berlalu kan?"

Ruka mengangguk. "Ya, sudah lama sekali." Pria muda itu tersenyum kecil, bernostalgia akan masa kecilnya. "Dulu kau begitu menakutkan. Senang menguntitku dan membuat lukisanku, kemudian menjualnya pada para gadis. Dulu, aku benar-benar khawatir karena orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan gadis seperti itu. Aku berpikir, apa aku bisa membangun rumah tangga seperti yang diharapkan orang tuaku dengannya?"

"Kau takut padaku."

"Bukan salahku. Kau benar-benar aneh saat itu. Aku bahkan tak berani menyapamu." Ruka tertawa mengingat tiap kali ibunya membawanya bertemu dengan Hotaru, dia pasti akan bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ibu dan menangis terisak, tak kuat menghadapi tatapan tajam Hotaru. "Tapi lambat laun, aku mulai terbiasa, bahkan aku tak lagi keberatan jika kita dijodohkan."

Hotaru mengangguk kecil. Sinar matanya sedikit menggelap. "Dulu, kau suka pada Mikan."

"Ah ya, itu …" Ruka menggaruk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tak gatal. Membicarakan cinta pertama dengan istri jelas tidak ada dalam rencananya untuk membujuk Hotaru menggunakan kimono. "Kurasa itu cinta masa kanak-kanak. Lagipula Mikan juga sama sekali tak menyadarinya—bahkan sampai saat ini sekalipun."

"Mikan terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal semacam itu." Hotaru merapikan rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi mata dan memandang suaminya. "Jika misalkan Natsume tidak datang saat itu, aku pasti sudah meminta orang tuaku untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini dan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Mikan."

"Kalau begitu, aku berhutang terima kasih hal pada Natsume," Ruka menimpali. "Karena jika dia tidak datang, aku pasti tidak akan mendapatkanmu sebagai istriku."

Hotaru mendengus kecil. "Aku bukan istri yang baik, kau tahu itu."

"Mungkin memang benar. Tapi kau adalah istri sempurna untukku. Tak ada gadis lain yang lebih baik darimu untuk menjadi pasanganku."

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata batu kecubung menggeser pintu kertas. "Ayah, Ibu, kapan kita pergi? Acara sudah hampir dimulai," tanyanya dengan wajah datar warisan dari ibunya. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang tengah diam di depan kimono indah. "Apa Ibu akan menggunakannya? Aku tak pernah melihat Ibu menggunakan kimono." tanya anak laki-laki itu penasaran.

Ruka memandang Hotaru, meminta jawaban dari sang istri nan cantik itu.

"Ya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengawali suatu perubahan hari ini." _Mungkin dengan sebuah kimono, dan aku akan belajar menjadi istri dan ibu yang lebih baik._

Pria muda itu tersenyum senang. Dilihatnya sang istri dengan tatapan sayang, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan. Menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami selama beberapa tahun membuatnya hapal kapan wanita itu merasa malu dan tersanjung, meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak sejujur itu menampilkannya.

Anak itu tersenyum tipis. "Ibu pasti sangat cantik saat menggunakannya."

"Itulah yang dikatakan ayahmu padaku."

.

…OMAKE END…

.


End file.
